Finding True Love
by Kitsune No da
Summary: The Spring Dance is coming up... Will Yousuke ever ask Momoko to the Dance?
1. Finding True Love -chap. 1

Title: Finding True Love  
Author: Strawberry Cheesecake  
E-mail: Jess716@excite.com  
  
This is my first Fan Fic. I like to thank PFMistress for helping me with  
this story, and posting up this story for me. About this story, I don't  
really know a lot about Wedding Peach, so if I did anything wrong, then  
you can e-mail me  
and tell. And I'm not good at action of fighting. Kay, now on with the  
story.  
  
Finding True Love  
Chapter 1  
  
One morning at Hanasaki Momoko's school, the bell rang for lunch  
break. And Momoko was with her two best friends, Tanima Yuri, and Tamano  
Hinagiku.  
Momoko ran up to the snack bar, to buy her favorite snack, Strawberry  
Crepe. As she ran, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Owe, that hurts," then she got up, "I'm sorry wasn't watching..."  
"Ow Momo-Pi. Why you watch out where you're going?" said Yousuke.  
"MY NAME ISN'T MOMO-PI!!!MY NAME IS HANASAKI MOMOKO!!!" she yelled.  
"Wow! That's so amazing!" he said to her looked really amazed.  
"About what? What's so amazing?" Momoko asked, and staring at him as  
if he was a psycho.  
"It's so amazing that Momo-Pi actually remembers her full name without  
looking at a piece of paper." Yousuke said and began laughing. And  
Momoko's face turned red of anger.  
"At least I know MY name. And maybe you can get something into your  
thoughtless brain."  
"At least I have a brain. Not like someone right there." he said and  
pointed and Momoko.  
  
Then he began to run, and Momoko chasing him. Then Yuri and Hinagiku  
who was watching them, formed a large sweat drop on their head.  
"Ain't those two couple cute? Always chasin' each other around." said  
Hinagiku.  
"EXCUSE ME?! BUT SINCE WHEN WERE WE A COUPLE?!" yelled Momoko.  
"It's true. You and Yousuke are always chasin' each other. That means  
you two like each other. Which makes you two a couple." said Yuri, and  
Momoko was really pist off. Then Yousuke ran away, then Momoko got even  
madder.  
"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!" she yelled.  
"Still, it's true. You two are in LOVE." said Hinagiku teasingly.  
"Hey! I'm not in love with him, or him with me. OKAY! You got that  
clear?"  
said Momoko in a mad tone.  
"No. Not really." replyed Hinagiku and started to giggle abit.  
"Hey!!! At least I'm NOT in LOVE with Takeuchi. I always see you  
giveing your lunch to him." and Momoko saw Hinagiku blushing. "Hey,  
where's Yuri? I don't see her any..." and turned and saw Yuri giving her  
lunch to Yanagiba.  
Then Momoko and Hinagiku started yelling at Yuri.  
"YURI!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE US AT A SITUATION LIKE THIS?! YOU'RE  
JUST GIVING YANAGIBA YOUR LUNCH?!" they both were yelling at her.  
"Clam down. I just saw him past by alone..."  
"WHAT ?! YOU MEAN HE WAS ALONE?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US EARLIER?!"  
"But you two been fighting the whole time. I couldn't stop you two  
just like that," said Yuri.  
"Oh that reminds me, are you going to the Spring Dance in 2 more  
weekes?"  
asked Hinagiku.  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't you go to the dance? But the only  
problem is, I don't have a date." said Momoko all worried about going  
alone.  
"Well, I'm sure all of us will find dates before the dance.  
"I want to go to the dance with Takeuchi. He's really sweet. But I  
don't think he notice me." said Hinagiku, as the 3 of them were walking  
toward the snack bar to buy some Crepes. Then Takeuchi was behind them,  
want to ask Momoko out. They were good friends, but he likes her more  
than a friend.  
"Um, Momoko, um, can I talk to you. alone?" ask Takeuchi, then  
Hinagiku turned red of anger, and at the corner, Yousuke also turned red  
of anger.  
"Um, sure." said Momoko. Then Momoko and Takeuchi went to the corner  
where Yousuke was, but didn't notice he was there.  
"Um, okay, here I go. Momoko, would you like to um..." he said  
nervously.  
"Would I like to what?" asked Momoko.  
"Um, I just want to know, um, if you would like to, um...gowithmetothe  
SpringDance?" he finally said out.  
'Oh, I hope she doesm't say yes. I really wanted to ask her to the  
Spring Dance.' Yousuke said in his mind.  
At the other corner, Hinagiku, was also spying on them. 'She better  
say no. She knows I want to go with him.' she said in her mind.  
"Well, um, I was..." as Momoko was trying to talk, she heard an  
explosion.  
"I have to leave, I'll answer that later." she said as she was running  
toward the explosion, and saw a Youma.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! I'm the defender of the innocences. So leave those  
people alone! I'm Angel Wedding Peach!" yelled a voice.  
Then the Youma came attacking her, but she dodged each time. Then  
Angel Limone came, to help her. But the Youma escaped, then Angel Lily  
and Daisy came.  
""Wedding Peach, you have to learn to fight on your own. And Angel  
Lily and Daisy, next time, come on time. She could had of been gone."  
said Limone, then disappered.  
"I wonder what happened to him?" asked Daisy.  
"I don't know, let's just detrasform, and acted like nothing  
happened." said Lily  
  



	2. Finding True Love -chap 2

Hey! Here is Chapter 2. Sorry it took long for me to finish, but hey,  
it was Summer Vacation. Well, I don't own Wedding Peach or anything.  
I'd like to thank PFMistress for helping me with this, and posting  
this up. Thank-you. If I did anything wrong, please e-mail. Thanxs! Now  
on with the story.  
  
Finding True Love, Chapter 2  
After the battle, Momoko was walking straight home. While she was  
walking, she bumped into Takeuchi.  
"Um, hi Momoko," he said starting to blush, "what do you say, about  
us, together, to the Spring dance?"  
"Well, I was actually, thinking of someone else. I'm sorry, I hope I  
didn't ruin any plans you had." she said.  
"No, it's okay. I mean, you told the truth. But if it doesn't work  
out, then you can call me."  
"Thanks. You're a great friend. I have to go now. Can you excuse me?"  
('Cause he was standing in front of her.) Then Momoko left, and said to  
herself, 'Yeah, I hope it does work out for me and Yousuke.'(As you know,  
He didn't hear her.)  
Then Takeuchi said, "Why me?"  
******  
  
That night, after Momoko ate dinner, she washed-up, and after she got  
ready for bed, she looked out her window, and saw a shoot star, and made  
a wish.  
"Oh I wish, I wish on a shooting star, please let Yousuke be free, and  
take me to the Spring Dance." Then she hopped into bed, and fell asleep.  
******  
The next day, Momoko went to the park to meet her friends, so they can  
go get something to eat, then go shopping for their Spring Dance dress.  
And Momoko ran, she finally reached at the spot were they are suppose to  
meet. She thought she can late, cause she came 20 minutes late, but  
figured out that Yuri or Hinagiku wasn't there.  
While she was waiting, she thought she heard Yuri or Hinagiku behind  
her.  
"Yuri? Hinagiku?"  
As she turned around, she saw a girl hanging on to Yousuke's arm.  
As Yousuke turned around(trying to ingore the girl), he saw Momoko,  
and she had a red face.  
"Hey! Momo-Pi! What are you doing here? Are you, well,  
onadatewithTakeuchi???" he said really nervous. But somehow, Momoko  
understood what he was saying.  
"HECK NO!!! I mean, no. Of course not. We're just friends. Why would  
you think I'm dating him???" she asked wodering how he knew.  
"I was just wondering. I just happened to see you two, together."  
"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, then gave an evil look to  
Hiromi.  
"Oh, this is my Soccer Manager, Hawanami Hiromi. For some reason, she  
came with me to buy some Soccer equipments." he said still turned away  
from her.  
"Hi. I'm Hanasaki Momoko." Momoko said trying to smile back.  
"Hi. You can just call me Hiromi."  
"And you can just call me Momoko." then she turned trying to look for  
Yuri and Hinagiku. "Where the heck is Yuri and Hinagiku???"  
"Where are you going?" asked Yousuke.  
"Oh, I'm just gonna go shopping with Yuri and Hinagiku for the Spring  
Dance."  
Then at Yuri and Hinagiku came, and were at the corner. And saw  
Yousuke, with another girl.  
"Oh my gosh! Yousuke IS with another girl!" said Hinagiku sounding  
really shocked.  
"Oh, that's just Hawanami Hiromi, the school's Soccer Team Manager."  
"But are those two dating?"  
"I don't know, let's check it out." Then Yuri and Hinagiku ran up to  
The three. "Hi Momoko! Did we came late?" ask Yuri.  
"Huh? Oh, hi guys. No, you didn't came late. CAn we go now?!" Asked a  
really angery Momoko.  
"Oh, um, sure. Let's go!" Then the three left.  
On their way, the bought their favorite favor crepe. Yuri order for  
all three of them. Well, of course they paid for their own. Yuri had a  
Chocolate crepe, Hinagiku had a banana crepe, and Momoko had a strawberry  
crepe. And finally, they reached the shopping center.  
Yuri bought her dress first. It was a light blue color. And it was  
sleeve less.  
Hinagiku bought her dress next. Her dress was a yellow long sleeve  
dress.  
Yuri and Hinagiku had their dress, but Momoko hasn't found one dress  
yet. And finally Momoko found one. Her dress was as beautiful as her  
mother's Wedding Dress.  
******  
  
That's the end of Chap. 2. Sorry this story was story. I'll try to write  
a longer one on Chap. 3. And I'll try to finish Chap 3 before next week  
when my school starts. If I don't, you can send me hate mails. If I did  
any mistakes, you can e-mail and tell me. Until next time. Ja Ne!  
@-}--   
________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Finding True Love -chap. 3

Title: Finding True Love chap. 3  
  
a.n-Hiya! I know it's been a long time, that I haven't written the chapter 3 fic for this... Yeah, but my friend was making fun of me, for not writing a chapter. And I wrote this fic, a llooonnnggg time ago. I think I wrote it about 1 or 2 years ago... Oh well... Well, here's chapter 3!  
  
~*~*  
"Hurry up Momoko! Just find a dress so we can leave!" Hinagiku practically yelled for about a half an hour now.  
"Hinagiku! Just let her find the right dress she wants." Yuri said gently.   
"FOR 2 HOURS NOW!! AND SHE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND A DRESS YET!!!!!" Hinagiku yelled, even louder.  
"It's useless.... I'll never find a dress..." Momoko just said, and sighed.  
"C'mon, don't say that. I'm sure, we just haven't looked at all the stores here." Yuri said, trying to cheer Momoko up.  
"Yes we did. And this is the biggest mall. And I still can't find a dress...." Momoko said, and just looked down.  
"Momoko! C'mon, don't be a pestimist! (spelling?)" Hinagiku said, and not angerily.  
"Yeah, she's right. I'll just ask my mother, I'm sure she can make a dress for- Momoko?" Yuri said, seeing Momoko was walking off to this store.  
"Momoko! Where are you going?!" Hinagiku said, as she and Yuri was running after Momoko. And as they ran into the store, the heard Momoko murmuring 'It's beautiful....'  
"Huh?"  
"What is?" they both asked, and then the clerk bought took out the dress. It was a really pretty blush pink, long (above her ankles), spaghetti strapped dress, with a dark pink rose picture (one of those sewn thingys), on the left side of the dress, from the chest, down to her legs. (a.n- I didn't make up this dress. My sister has a dress just like this, except it's royal purple. It was really pretty, so I used it in here. I was gonna use her prom dress, for Momoko, but I like the purple one better.)  
"It's beautiful." Momoko said, as she had starry eyes on it.  
"It is very. And you're lucky today, the dress is on sale." the clerk said, smiling.  
"I think I'll take it." Momoko said, smiling.   
"Okay then. It's $49.97." (that's the price my sister got it for...)  
"Oh... Um..." Momoko looked into her wallet, and noticed that she was short on money, "oh crap. Short by $15..." Then Momoko noticed someone was handing her $15.   
"Huh?" Momoko said, and turned around to see who was giving her the money. (Guess who?!)  
"Huh?! Yousuke?"  
"Yeah... Here." Yousuke smiling (and blushing), as he helped paid for her dress.  
"Umm... Thanx, but you don't have to."  
"I'm don't mind really." he said, blushing even harder.  
"Arigato."  
"Do itashimashite." she heard him whisper. "Well, um, I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Matte! How did you know where I was, and I was short on money?" she asked.  
"Oh, Hiromi was looking around, in the same store, and I over heard, that you were short on money. So I thought I'd be nice, and led you some money." he said, looking at his feet, and blushed.  
"*smiles* Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu Yousuke-kun." she said. Then Yousuke thought 'Did she just call me Yousuke-kun?' "Listen," "Huh?" he said, being disturbed from his thoughts.   
"I have to go, or else Hinagiku will get mad again, if you know what I mean."  
"Yeah.... Sayonara." Yousuke said.  
"Ja Yousuke-kun." then Momoko grabbed her bag (well, she can't leave the dress!), and ran up to her friends, who were outside the store.  
  
~*~*  
(night of the Spring Dance)  
Right now, Yuri, and Hinagiku, are in Momoko's living room, waiting for Momoko.  
"MOMOKO!!! ARE YOU READY YET?!" Hinagiku was yelling out.  
"Just give me one more minute..." they heard Momoko yell.  
"MOMOKO! GET YOUR @$$ DOWN HERE NOW, OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE DANCE!!!!" Hinagiku was practically yelling on the top of her lungs.  
"C'mon Hinagiku. Just wait for about another minute."  
"Fine...." then they heard Momoko.  
"Ready." Then Yuri and Hinagiku looked up, and saw Momoko dressed-up in the dress she picked-out, and that Yousuke helped payed for (which they didn't know).   
"Wow Momoko-chan! You look very nice!" Yuri said, and gave her a polite smile.   
"I do have to admit that dress looks nice on you." Hinagiku said, being nice (well, she is nice once in a while).   
"Arigato minna-san. Now c'mon! We don't want to be late to the dance!" Momoko said, put on her high-heels, and waited for Yuri, and Hinagiku.  
  
~*~*  
(At the dance)  
"Ano... C'mon Hiromi... Get off my arm... Please..." Yousuke kept trying to say, ever since he arrived to the Dance, and she spotted him. And did the same thing, ever since then.   
"But Yousuke! You know I can't let go of your arm! How can I let go of your arm?" Hiromi just said, thinking she was in love, but really just attracted to his power.   
"Well, you can let go like this!" He threw her arm off, and ran for his life.   
"Dainn.... " Hiromi just said, and ran after him.  
~*~*  
"Yay! We're finally here! The Spring Dance!" Hinagiku siad, and sighed happily.  
" *Yuri squints her eyes* Hey! Isn't that Yousuke running, with *cough* Hiromi *cough* chasing him?" Then Momoko felt a jealously feeling in her heart, as soon as she saw, that Yuri was telling the truth.  
"C'mon! Momoko, go help him!" Then Hinagiku and Yuri pushed her toward Yousuke's direction.   
"HIROMI!!!! THIS IS THE DANCE!! PLEASE STOP CHASING M- MOMOKO-CHAN!!" Yousuke yelled, as soon as he saw her, and ran towards her.  
"Ano.... Konbonwa Yousuke-kun." Momoko said, and blushed litely. "Konbonwa Momoko-chan. That's a really beautiful dress you're wearing." Yousuke said, and blushed, when he realized whay he just said.  
"Arig-arigato.." Momoko blushed harder, and looked down at her feet.  
"You look kinda cold. C'mon, let's go in." Yousuke said, and put his arm around Momoko, and led her into the dance.  
"....HOW KAWAII!!!!!" Hinagiku and Yuri bursted-out yelling, as they couldn't hold it in any more, and followed them in, with big starry eyes.   
"... *temper*... *temper*... *temper getting higher*...*getting higher*.... *now, she's in a explode mood* NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! YOUSUKE IS MINE! AND ONLY MINE!! AND NO MOMOKO BITCH OR OTHERS WILL TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!" then Hiromi chanted some few simple words.  
"So, Yousuke-cha...." Momoko barely said, and felt a sharp pain on her head.  
"Huh? Momoko-chan? Are you okay?!" Yousuke asked, in a concerned voice, and soon as he say her grabbed her head.  
"Ano... Yeah, I guess I'm oka-" then Momoko fainted. But instead of her landing on the floor, she landed on warm-touching arms.  
"MOMOKO?!" Hinagiku and Yuri yelled, and ran towards Yousuke and Momoko.   
  
~*~*  
End of chapter 3! Haha! Cliffhanger! If I wasn't the author of this, but read this fic, I would've killed me too. Yeah.. Please review. No flames. And you are lucky that I decided to still continue this fic. Since the last tiem I wrote this fic was like what? 2 years ago. Well, please review, and IM, and tell me what you think of my fic! Kay Arigato for reading this! Ja-ne Minna-san!  
  
-SCC  



	4. Finding True Love -chap. 4

Finding True Love Chap. 4  
  
A.N: Hiya! Me back! I'm just writin' rite now, cuz I'm bored....... I was planning of doing something else, *takes out crossbow* but I thought of writing this first *shining croosbow, then puts it down*. Kay. Please enjoy! And and R+R please! Arigato!  
  
" " -talking  
' '- thought  
-author notes  
/ \ -some sort of whisper, thought thingy  
  
*~Flashback ~*  
"So, Yousuke-cha...." Momoko barely said, and felt a sharp pain on her head.  
"Huh? Momoko-chan? Are you okay?!" Yousuke asked, in a concerned voice, and soon as he say her grabbed her head.  
"Ano... Yeah, I guess I'm oka-" then Momoko fainted. But instead of her landing on the floor, she landed on warm-touching arms.  
"MOMOKO?!" Hinagiku and Yuri yelled, and ran towards Yousuke and Momoko.   
  
*~End of flashback ~*  
  
'I don't understand why she just fainted. Did she not eat anything for the whole day or something? But I just saw her this afternoon. She looked perfectly fine. But now, out of no where, she just fainted like that.' Yousuke just thought, as he sat in the Hospital waiting room. Then he buried his face into his hands, while waiting for the doctor to finish, and to give him results.   
"Hey Yousuke..." Yousuke heard, and looked up, and saw Hinagiku and Yuri.   
"Hey." He just replied softly.  
"So, anything news yet?" Yuri asked, as she and Hinagiku sat down.  
"No, still waiting...."  
"I tried to call her father, but he seems to be out of town, to take pictures for someone's wedding I guess (since he is a photographer after all)..." Hinagiku just said.  
"I hope she's okay..." Yousuke said, and looked down. Then Kazuya came in, and stood next to Yuri.  
"Any words?" Kazuya asked.  
"Nope...." Yuri, Hinagiku and Yousuke answered...  
"Oh..."  
As the Peach-gumi (group) waited in the Waiting room, all the suddenly, Hiromi burst in the room.  
"OH MY GOSH!! YOU-KUN!! Daijoubou ka?"  
"....Hai... Momoko......." Yousuke just said, and buried his face in his hands again.  
'......Nani?! How can You-kun worry about the stupid, fatface girl?! I'm here right now, and she isn't! And please, I'm really in love with him. That stupid fatfaced girl isn't. How can You-kun ever like her?!' "Hey You-kun! Let's go back to the dance! If we leave now, we can still dance! C'mon You-kun! Let's go now!!"  
"Anou... Gomen Hiromi-san. Demo, it'd be better if Yousuke stays here." Kazuya responded.   
"Demo doushite?!?!"   
"Because someone he really cares about seems sick right now! And all you care about is going to the dance!!! What kind of a person are you?!?!" Hinagiku yelled.  
"............" Hiromu just responded, turned around, and stomped her way out.   
"Anou, Hinagiku, wasn't that kind of harsh?"  
"Well, she deserved it. All she ever does is chase poor Yousuke all day, making Momoko all jealous. And now Momoko's in the hospital, and she's trying to take Yousuke away from her while she's sick!! That's just mess-up!! Who ever taught her manners......"  
Yousuke thought about Hinagiku's words 'All she ever does is chase poor Yousuke all day, making Momoko all jealous', he began to blush.  
".......Okay..." Kazuya, and Yuri just replied, and the four of them just in silence.  
A few hours later, Hinagiku was asleep on the chair, and Yuri was asleep on Kazuya, who was also asleep, with his arm around her . As Yousuke was still awake, still waiting to get news from the Momoko's doctor.   
Then Hinagiku woke up out of nowhere.   
"Eh! ... Oh, I'm still at the hospital... So, did the doctors say anything yet?" Hinagiku asked, sleepily. Then Yuri and Kazuya woke up from their peaceful nap.   
"No... Not yet.."  
"Oh...."  
"Hey. Why don't you guys go home... And go get some more rest..." Yousuke suggested.  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm ok. I'll stay here."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Hai..."  
"Okay then..."  
"Call us if you hear some news from the doctors, ok?"  
"Hai...."  
"Itterasshai Yousuke-kun...."  
"Hai...."  
"Ja.."  
"Ja."  
'Darn it.... How can I let this happen to her?! She's the one I fell in love with.. And I vowed to always protect her, and I failed.... Now I bet she hates me...'  
/No... Momoko can never hate anyone. Even no matter she tries, she just fails at hating... Haha\  
'Nani...? Um... How are you?'  
/I'm Celeso, aka Sakura. Or just simply known as Momoko's mother.\  
'Eh... Nani?!'  
/I'd thought you'd respond like that...\  
'Iya... I'm just surprised... And what do you mean Momoko just fails in hating?'  
/It's true. I may be her mother who has been gone for a while away from her, but that doesn't mean I stop looking after her.\  
'Oh.....'  
/Don't worry Yousuke-san... She won't hate. Not now or ever...\  
Then Yousuke smiled. 'Hai... Arigato, Hanasaki-san... Arigato.'  
/Well, you don't have to thank me. I'm just telling the truth.\  
'So after all my teasings... She's still friendly...' Then Yousuke looked down, feeling ashamed of his actions to her.  
/It's ok... Just don't feel so bad. And don't tease her so much, where she's gonna punch you, and leave you in the hospital.. Haha..\  
'Hai... Momoko....'   
/Don't be so down! You have to be strong! You have to be strong for yourself... And Momoko...\  
'Hai...'  
"Um... Excuse me?" the Nurse said, politely.  
"Hm..?" Yousuke said, after being disturbed from his thoughts/conversations with his "lover's" mother.   
"You've been here for a while, would you like to go home and get some rest?"  
"Iya... I'd like to stay here for a little while more. I want to stay here, until she wakes up..."  
"Umm..." The Nurse began to search those her papers. "Hanasaki Momoko, ne?"  
"Hai..."  
"Hey, look. Since you're still here, and it's like ::looks at watch:: 1:30 a.m., I'll let you go and vist here... Ne?"  
"Honto?"  
"Honto."  
"Yay! Arigato!" Then Yousuke picked himself up from the chair, and his jacket, and ran towards a room. Then to realize, he doesn't know her room number.  
"Um... I dunno her room number...." Yousuke said, running back towards the nurse, then she smiled, of his silliness.  
"It's room.. 716."  
"Hai! Arigato!" Then Yousuke ran towards room 716.  
  
~*~*  
::sounds of "Beep... Beep... Beep... etc, etc, etc" The beeping thingy from the monitar::  
As the sounds of the beeping continues, Momoko began to slowly open her eyes.  
'Anou... Nani...?' Momoko thought, as she brought her hand to her head. 'What happened... Am I in the hospital?' she began to look around... 'Hai... This is the hospital.... But why am I in here again?' Then she began to remember how she felt shape pains in her head, and then fainted. 'Hai.. .That's right....' Then all the suddenly, someone throw the door open. And the two had their eyes locked into eachother's.  
"Momoko..." Yousuke said, as he began to step forward towards her. When he reached her, he throw his arms around her. "Yokatta Momoko... Yokatta.. You're fine.." he said, as he began to cry on her, as if she was in the hospital for weeks, or months.  
"You-you-Yousuke-kun...." then she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his. "Daijoubu Yousuke-kun.... Daijoubu Yousuke-kun... Don't cry..." She whispered in his ear.   
"I.. I... I was just... so worried... when you fainted at the dance... And I though-"  
"Shh-shh-shh.... Daijoubu Yousuke-kun... I'm fine now..."  
  
~*~*  
Japanese translations:   
Hai- an agreement of something like "Yes" or whatever (it doesn't mean just yes. Just agreements)  
Daijoubu- I'm ok, It's ok. Whatever stuff with "Ok" basicly.  
Doushite- Why  
Demo- But  
Gomen- Sorry  
Itterasshai-Take care  
Ja- saying "bye" to one person (ja Ne is usually said to more than one)  
Nani- What  
Anou- um... (or hesitation)  
Iya- No  
Arigato- Thank you  
Yokatta- Thank goodness  
  
(I think that's all I J-words I used...)   
  
~*~*  
A.N: And I'm leaving it like that! I dunno why... I guess cuz I didn't want to think of n/e more stuff rite now, cuz I'm "suppose" to be studying, do research online, and writing a diary thingy about a person's life... N/e wayz, I like to thank all the people who R+R this fic! Thanx everyone for still encouraging me! I hope to continue this fic soon, when I'm NOT bsuy with any skool work or n/e thing. Well, until next time, Ja Ne minna-san! 


End file.
